Life On Earth
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Johnny and Ted are in a car accident, and one of them doesn't make it


_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la_

_Life on earth is changing_

_Life on earth is ending_

_And time on earth is changing_

_And time on earth is ending_

"We have a motor vehicle accident. Thirty year old male, head trauma and lacerations on his face, neck and hands. Companion is twenty-seven year old male. Unconscious and in the ambulance behind us."

I saw them wheel John in. I'm on the stretcher behind him, but of course he doesn't know that. Hell, I know I'm dead. I have to be, because I'm looking at him. I could tell that the doctors working on Johnny knew he was a lost cause. But I'm not going to let him die…not yet. I was gone. That was true. The only thing left for me was to make sure that my lover, John Randall Hennigan, also known as John Morrison, survived. I leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Johnny Mo…come on…you need to make it. I won't let you die…"

I said. Suddenly, his eyes opened. I watched as he struggled to breathe. His blue eyes went wide. He looked at me, with the weirdest expression on his face. Like instead of looking at me, he looked past me. And suddenly it all came together for him. He started thrashing about wildly and screaming my name.

"Teddy! No! No Teddy! No! I have to get up."

"Sir, you can't move…we need to keep you stabilized."

"I don't need to be stabilized. I need to see my husband."

And that's when it hit me. I knew he'd never be able to see me again. I needed to get back into my body and let him say his goodbyes to me. I went back to my body and watched as they settled me into a room. Johnny was awake. I knew he'd stumble down the hall to come see me. There he was in the room. I settled back into my body, knowing that it was hopeless for me. I watched as he came into the room and sat down next to me. He took my hand, and kissed it softly.

"Teddy. My love. You need to wake up. You need to come back to me. I can't let you go. We've been through way too much to actually lose each other. Come on Teddy Bear, open your eyes."

I couldn't find the strength in me to open my eyes. I couldn't. I needed to hear him tell me that he loved me, so I could pass through. Though, I found myself clinging onto the hope that somewhere in the back of my mind, I could stay with him. I tried opening my eyes, to no avail. It was then I just sat down and cried. Because more than anything else in this entire world, I wanted to be with Johnny. And I couldn't. I couldn't do it anymore. He felt me letting go, so he lifted my hand and kissed it once more.

"My Teddy….go on love. It's safe to be free."

He told me. And then he let go. He put his head on the bed, and then I realized I was floating. Floating to a much bigger place. I kept watching him, and that's all I could do was watch. Because now, I was his guardian angel.

_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la_

_Life on earth is ending_

_Life on earth is changing_

_And time on earth is ending_

_And time on earth is changing_

"World Wrestling Entertainment, Incorporated. Stephanie McMahon's office. This is Letiticia speaking. How may I direct your call?"

"Hey Tish, it's John Hennigan. Is Stephanie available? It's urgent."

"One moment, John."

And I watched as he waited. He wouldn't leave my side…and that was good. He was kind of like a guard dog for it. I watched as Stephanie left the meeting she was in, and walk to her office. It was an important meeting, as they were deciding what to do with my character.

"Johnny?"

"Stephanie, I have something to tell you. Teddy and I were in a car accident."

"Oh my god. Are you two okay?"

"I have a concussion. And a couple broken ribs…Stephanie, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Teddy's dead."

I could see the pause that Stephanie left hanging. She sat down in the chair that was looking out the window and I could see that she was taking it hard. She sniffled a little bit and started full on crying.

"Johnny, I am so sorry. Have you called the DiBiases yet?"

"You were the first one I called. I'm going to call the DiBiases once they wheel Teddy down to the morgue. And thank you, Stephanie. Don't let this get out. Not yet. Not even to the creative team."

And he hung up the phone. Stephanie walked back into the meeting and dismissed it. She told nobody about it. Which shocked me, but I knew that she needed a little bit of time to pull herself together. I watched them come in to wheel my body out of the hospital room. John signed some papers and kissed me one last time. He knelt down and whispered in my ear.

"I love you. Always, never forget that."

He said, and walked with me. Until he got downstairs and then he lost it. He then called my parents. I know that Ted was beside himself with grief, as was Melanie. But I knew they'd go on. Johnny loved me passionately. And he'd lose himself in that grief. I couldn't let that happen. I was going to guide him into the part of himself that could be happy again. And I was going to do that everyday, all day if I had to.

_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la_

-The end

A/N: Song used is 'Life On Earth' by Band of Horses. This story will continue. Lol…I promise! Read and review!


End file.
